The Prank
by Vortex772
Summary: White Rose with a little bit of Bumblebee. Ruby thinks of a prank and needs Weiss' help.


**White rose with a little bit of bumblebee.**

**This is my first ever fanfiction so go easy on me.**

**I will try to upload a story at least once a month.**

* * *

"Weiss! Weiss! Weiiiisssss… C'mon don't ignore me." Ruby said as she pulled at Weiss' skirt.

"Fine Ruby… What is it." Weiss said as she pushed ruby's hand away.

"I have a great idea for a prank and I need YOUR help." She said with a huge grin.

"I will not be involved in any of your pranks." Weiss firmly stated

"Please Weiss." Ruby pleaded, "I promise I won't prank you for a month."

"Two months..." Weiss demanded as she grabbed ruby's shoulder.

"Oh this is going to be great! Thank you Weiss." Ruby said buzzing with excitement.

"So are you going to tell me what this prank of yours is?" Weiss asked.

"Yup, but you have to promise me to go through with it."

"Fine, I promise to go through with the prank." She said

"Is that good enough for you?" Weiss asked

"Perfect" Ruby smiled

* * *

"You want me to do what?!" Weiss Exclaimed "Ruby I-I can't!"

"You promised Weiss." Ruby said with a devilish grin.

"But… Ruby" Weiss begged

"I thought a schnee never went back on a promise." Ruby said

"Fine Ruby…" Weiss said with a sigh.

"Great!" Ruby said "I'll wake you up right before Yang and Blake get home

* * *

"Weiss wake up." Ruby whispered "It's midnight, Blake and Yang will be back any minute."

"Wai' what's going on?" Weiss said drowsily

"The prank. Remember?" Ruby asked

"Oh… Right… I remember now." Weiss said

"Then hurry and get up!" Ruby said as she pulled Weiss to her

"Ruby there is somethi-"

"Shhhhh" Ruby whispered "I hear them."

As the door clicked open Ruby pulled Weiss into a kiss and started to stroke her silky white hair

"Woah!" Yang exclaimed with a sly smile "Looks like I walked into the wrong dorm"

"Y-yang, I-I thought you weren't supposed to be home at midnight." Ruby stuttered

"Geez Rubes, looks like your fun made you lose track of time." Yang said while maintaining her sly smile.

"Hey ice-queen are you gonna just sit there or are you going to spill the beans? Yang asked

"I have no idea of what you are referring to." Weiss stated

"Oh don't play dumb princess, me and Blakey over here both saw you two making out."

"Maybe we should leave Yang, I think they'd like some time alone." Blake said as she grabbed her partners' hand.

"Ughhh fine… But don't think I'll forget about this." Yang said slamming the door behind her.

"Ruby you dunce!" Weiss exclaimed "Why didn't you tell them it was a prank?"

"I-I got nervous and I didn't know what to say and I-"

"Look Ruby I'll go find Blake and Yang and explain that this was just a prank." Weiss said

"Wait Weiss…"

"What is it Ruby?" Weiss asked with a sigh

"I… love you…" Ruby said nervously

"Wha- Ruby I need to think about this."

"Weiss… don't go…" Ruby tried to say before the door shut behind Weiss

* * *

"What should I do?..." She asked herself

"Oh, hey Weiss! What are you doing here?" Velvet questioned

"Velvet? What are you doing here?" Weiss asked her

"Oh ummm… I'm waiting for coco." Velvet said

"Are you two going somewhere?" She questioned

"Yea ummm… so what are you doing here?"

"I just needed to think about something." Weiss replied

"Is it about Ruby?" Asked Velvet

"How... did you know that?"

"Well you were playing with your hair and you only ever do that when Ruby's with you, so I thought you were thinking of Ruby. " Velvet said

"Do I really do that?!" Weiss Exclaimed as she attempted to cover her red cheeks

"I thought you did that because Ruby thought it was cute." Velvet told her

"Why would I try to look cute for Ruby?" Weiss asked

"Why wouldn't you?" Velvet asked, "Isn't she your girlfriend?"

"W-why would you think that?"

"Well you two have always acted like a couple." Velvet said

"Ummmm V-velvet I need to leave." Weiss said as began to run off

* * *

"Weiss? Is that you?" Ruby asked as the door clicked open.

"Yea ummm, Ruby I wanted to apologize." Weiss said as the door closed behind her

"Weiss you shouldn't be apologizing, this is all my fault. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Ruby asked

"Yes actually. There is one thing you could do." Weiss told her

"Really! What is it!?" Ruby exclaimed

"Before I say, I want you to promise to do it." Weiss said with a grin

"I promise" Ruby said "Now please tell me what I need to do. "

"You have to be mine and mine only forever." Weiss said as she pushed her lips against ruby's

"I love you Ruby" Weiss said

"I love you Weiss" Ruby said as she pulled Weiss back into a kiss.


End file.
